Scars and Souvenirs
by Muffinale
Summary: After discovering shocking news, Olivia Pope is forced to decide what to do with the help of a friend. But will someone else destroy everything? Please review, this will be my first non-collab fanfic. The title has been changed from Houston, We have a Problem.
1. The Beginning

I shook it like an etch a sketch. If only it were, because then everything could be normal again, all my relationships the same, nothing wrong or out of place. And now I'm staring at a stick that I peed on with a small, horrible, bright pink plus that refuses to disappear.

This was the third test, the third that came back positive. I guess I'd known all along, because I was late, and I was sick. I don't get sick, and I'm never late, and 5 days is too long. I put it on top of the newspaper, lined along the other tests horizontally. This wasn't good.

I swallowed and pulled out my phone, ready to talk to that one guy again. I dialed the familiar number, and within seconds, his voice was on the phone. "Hi. We need to talk. Meet me at my apartment. Come alone, and make sure no one follows you."

* * *

The next 20 minutes were excruciating. The knocking summoned me to the door. I ran over, and opened it. "Hi Fitz."

"Hi. Let's talk. You sounded worried on the phone. What's wrong?"

"We need to talk." My head was down, and I think I was shaking, because Fitz came over to me and held me. Cradled me, almost. I leaned into his suit, my lower lip quivering. "I- I-"

"What? What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." I whispered, my voice cracking, eyes hot and welling with salty tears.

"Are you sure? Have you-"

"Check the table." Sure enough, he went and looked at the newspaper, picking one of them up, and staring at the same plus that I had looked at a half hour ago. It was almost obnoxious, like saying, Congratulations, you may have to bring your lover's child into this world!

"Liv," he walked over to hug me, and I pushed him away.

"You have," I took a breath and licked my lip, "a wife. And two children. You are the president!" I let out a sigh. "We have an option."

"No. I can't let you do that. This is my child too, my unborn kid. I can't let you do that."

"It isn't yours to choose." I gave him a stare, giving him the message. "I cannot have this child."

"You sure as hell can't abort it either." He put his hands in his pockets.

"Fitz, we are talking about your career here. No one has to know, and you can be free if worries, no baggage. I can't let you be impeached for my- our- mistake."

"When then Liv, what do we do?"

"I... I don't know." Everything happened so fast, the next thing I knew, we were siting on my couch. My face was buried into chest, and I was bawling. I almost never cried. It must've been the hormones. His fingers were stroking my hair. This couldn't get worse, not only was I pregnant, I had commuted adultery and gotten pregnant, and the guy I slept with, was the president.

* * *

The phone clicked. "Sir, you won't believe the story I've got for you." The man grinned a devilish grin. "Boss, it's game time."


	2. The End?

**Hey Guys, thanks for all of the reviews! I got another idea, which is why I'm writing so soon, but expect chapters to be about a week apart. I'm currently debating whether or not to have constant third person, first person, or switching back and forth between the two. Tell me what you think! Also, this takes place in the first season, just around.**

Olivia sat on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. It'd been quiet at work lately, and with a majority of her emotions out of the way, no one had been able to tell what was really going on. She watched the TV screen as they explained the president's new speech, denying his involvement with the Amanda girl.

In the two weeks since she'd talked to the president, a great many of events had transpired. Amanda Tanner had become her client, and now lived in her apartment to avoid the press. She seemed a little off though, like something was constantly nagging at her. Olivia ignored it, thinking it was just the president's rejection of her. The president, in the break, had gone over what he was going to say to the public about his supposed affair with that girl, and was now saying it on National TV. And everything with her coworkers was good, and they were working well.

Things couldn't be more mediocre, but in a good way.

* * *

Amanda Tanner walked out of the bedroom she was sleeping in. "Olivia, I need to tell you something. About our... Agreement."

"What is it?" Olivia asked, whipping her head around from where she was sitting.

"I'm pregnant."

Olivia's face mixed with emotions, from shock, to anger, to slight denial. "How can you be sure?"

"I took a test. I have symptoms. Olivia, what am I supposed to do?"

"Have you been sleeping with anyone else?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Is there another guy, other than the president?"

The girl put a lock of hair behind her ear, and unsure look for a millisecond. "No. It's his, I know it is."

Olivia's eyes returned to the TV, just to catch the president walking off the podium. Her eyes darted back to Amanda. "What do you want to do?"

* * *

"You're letting her tell the press? This will ruin the president, and he's already denied the rumors!" Abby yelled out, pointing to the girl on the other side of the glass door.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with Abby about this, but how are you possibly going to get away with this? Your political relations with the people at the white house will be destroyed. And friendships had there will be gone." Steven said, standing next to Abby.

"She's our client, so you have to deal with what she wants to do. We can negotiate, if that's what you want to do. We can get her a deal of money, to keep her quiet. That isn't what she wants though, and I highly doubt it will work." Liv looked at her team with steady eyes. Quinn and Huck stood next to each other, arms folded.

Quinn spoke up, remarking,"I'm in. We're a team." She stared at Amanda on the other side of the glass, sitting on the couch and anxiously waiting for the final decision.

"We're all in, but I still think it's wrong." Abby put her hands on her hips, looking away.

"Then it's decided. I'll contact the press. Tell them that it's important. Tomorrow at noon."

The others nodded, and dispersed, doing other work to set everything up.

* * *

That night, Olivia and Amanda sat on the couch. With the TV on, neither of them heard the two men in dark clothes come in with the bags. One grabbed Amanda, and when Olivia turned her head to see the two behind her, she was hit in the head with a piece of pipe. They were sedated, and taken out of the room in duffle bags, not a trace of intrusion or anything gone wrong except for a single drop of blood on the sofa.

The sly man took off his mask. "It's done."

**Thanks for reading! I know it is not as good as the first, but it is building for the next chapter.**


	3. Stuck

**I'm changing it to third person permanently, and now you can finally see what is happening with Olivia Pope and her client. However, this chapter is not just focused on them, it will also be focused on how frantic the others are to find her. Sorry about posting so much, weekends give me free time. Enjoy.**

Olivia took a while to come to. By then, they'd already started working on Amanda. The room started to stop shaking and she turned her head to her client. She opened her mouth to speak, but then realized she couldn't, because there was tape covering it. She was lying down on a floor, no, plastic, sticky plastic, and her wrists were bound to her chest, her knees and and ankles also covered in a heavy amount of tape.

There was no one in the room at the moment, but a large red box held what she could only assume were weapons. The whole room smelled raw, like iron, and that's when she realized that Amanda was missing two of her fingers. And she realized why the plastic was sticky. It was covered in thick, cold blood.

The darkness didn't do much for her to notice the figure standing over her. "Hello Olivia."

* * *

"She's not answering her phone," Harrison said worrying. "And Amanda hasn't shown up. Liv knows how important this case is. She wouldn't just- not show up."

Huck frowned. "Have you tried calling Amanda?"

Abby broke into the conversation. "I tried calling her. Hers went immediately to voicemail. I think something's wrong."

Quinn spoke up. "My gut says we should investigate. Go to her apartment, look around. I think Abby's right. Something's not quite right about this."

* * *

The duct tape was ripped off of Olivia's mouth. "Who are you?"

"Your friend her asked the same question. I'll give you the same answer. It doesn't matter. I have questions for you though..."

"Why are you doing this to us?"

"Well that's different, your friend asked to be let go. But that would defeat the purpose, wouldn't it? She didn't cooperate, so she lost a couple of fingers. We didn't take off the strong ones though. They're harder to take off. Better to do that when you know there's information to use. She fainted from the pain. We'll get to her again later. But you, let me ask you some questions."

"Please, just tell me who you are."

"If it really bothers you that much, I'll tell you, but it'll cost you." He picked up a pair of pliers. "How about a couple of wisdom teeth? Hurt like a bitch when I got mine pulled out. I had some sedatives though. You? You have to feel all the pain." He put an arm on her neck to keep her head still. "My name is Charlie."

Olivia kept her mouth closed as hard as she could, but he opened it and put a brace in it.

"Time for some fun." The pliers went into her mouth, and the screaming began.

* * *

"Liv?" Abby's voice rang through the empty apartment. The gladiators dispersed, and started searching the apartment for any hint at where she was going or had gone.

Huck went into the living room, where a pillow was halfway off the couch, and a blanket sat, cold and alone. He lifted it, and saw the small brown droplet on the couch. "Someone took her." He said loudly, so the others heard.

"Why would you say that?" Quinn asked, tucking hair behind her ear.

"Because of this." He scraped the dry, crusty blood off the sofa, and it flaked into his palm.

"You can't assume that she was taken because her there was blood on the sofa." Harrison said.

"The whole place is fine, virtually untouched. Something happened, and they didn't want use to know about it. Just trust me."

"How do we find them?" Abby asked.

"Searching. But whoever did this... They were professionally trained. I recognize it. This person has become sloppy."

* * *

"Mr. President, I think we need your help. Our client has gone missing, and so has Olivia." Harrison's voice said, clear into the phone.


	4. Search

**Hey, thanks for all the reads and reviews. I'm not very sure where to go from here, because this wood diverges into two roads, and I don't know which one to take, the one less travelled, or the latter. I'm asking your opinion if she should be rescued soon, or see what is happening in the white house while she is missing. Thanks a bunch, Muffin.**

"Please, I don't have anything to say. Please," Amanda Tanner sobbed, over and over.

"How did you and the President get together?"

"I told you, I met him when I was in the White House, I was working for him. Please, I don't have anything left to tell."

Charlie shook his head. "Amanda, Amanda. I thought we agreed not to lie." He stared at the blood caked on her hands, and the three stubs where she was missing fingers. Blood had spilled out of her mouth, and when she cried, bubbles of red saliva would drip from her lips. Charlie pulled out those same pliers. "Time to lose a bicuspid."

Olivia fought to get sleep, especially for the child inside her. They hadn't been given food in the twelve hours that she'd been awake there, and it was already starting to take its toll on her. She only knew it'd been twelve hours because of the guy's gold watch.

Amanda's screams woke her, and she jolted awake with a gasp. He knew he was taking another of Amanda's teeth out. Olivia could feel the bloody throb where the gum was exposed, and she was starting to get thirsty. They must've been in a pretty remote location, because their mouths hadn't been covered since.

She wished she had those 4 teeth back. She needed them. "Water.." Olivia turned her head to Charlie. "Can we have water?"

Charlie looked at her. "You have to earn your water. I guess you want another turn this time. So, why don't you tell me how far along you are?"

* * *

Cyrus hung up the phone. "The security tapes from the apartment didn't show anything. Nothing's been found so far."

The president held his face in his hands, rubbed his eyes, and then looked at Cyrus. "You will find Olivia Pope. Find her. Work harder. Try harder!" He slammed his fist on the desk, knocking down a pen holder. His face was full of anger, and pain was seen deep in his eyes. He let out a grunt and downed his sixth glass of scotch. "Find her goddammit."

Cyrus walked out of the Oval Office, unsure of what to do next. There was no one he knew, no one that could track these people down, at least not from what he knew.

* * *

Huck typed in various codes through the computer, security codes, firewalls, getting through things to get to cameras and more. He then noticed something suspicious. There had been a black car, sitting outside of her apartment for six hours. No one got out. And then, all of a sudden, there was a skip of thirty minutes, and the car wasn't there. He zoomed in closer and closer, refining it to try and get the plates, and then the computer shut down. Huck stared into the screen, unsure of what to do next. Because the car he saw was a car he recognized. He got up, put a gun in his belt, under his pants leg, and in his jacket. And with that, he left the office.


	5. Please Don't Go

**Thanks for all the reviews and views everyone! I took suggestions, and here's the chapter. As always, enjoy.**

Fitz stared at the window, eyes distant.n"The woman I love has been kidnapped. Missing."

Cyrus looked at him. "Pull yourself together. You have a speech in ten minutes to the press to talk about the situation."

"Cyrus, this isn't easy for me. What if it were James? I love her, I only love her. And now she's gone." He pulled himself up from the couch, unsteadily, limbs not wanting to work. Fitz walked over to his desk, where the small pin that he usually wore sat. His mind flashed back to the day of his inauguration, and his fingers wrapped around the pin as he remembered.

_Olivia Pope closed the door to the Oval Office, staring around in wonder. Fitz walked in from the other side, and gave her a smile._

_"Mr. president." She called him with a smile._

_"I like that. Say it again."_

_"Mr. President." Olivia traced her finger along the wall at the front of the room. He walked up to her, pulling her in. "We said we'd stop this after you got elected." She uttered, already locked in his arms and gaze. _

_"Can you stop? Because I can't." He looked into her warm, brown eyes. He kissed her, longingly, as if he couldn't get more._

_She held her hand out to stop him. "We have to stop this. This can't happen."_

_He looked over at the desk. "I think it can happen right over there on that desk." He pulled her over to the desk, and pushed a paperweight and pens off, and they clattered to the floor._

Cyrus' voice brought him back to his thoughts. "It's time."

The president walked out onto the stage, delivering what the press needed to here. "And so, know that while she is missing, we are doing as much as we can to find the previous press secretary." The various questions being fired at him seemed to be drowned out as he walked away and back into his sanctuary, the Oval Office.

* * *

Olivia Pope awoke to sharp pains in her abdomen, like being stabbed almost, crippling pain. She writhed around, thinking her torturer was back, but no one was in the room. Not even Amanda Tanner. They must have moved her. A chilling yet warm sensation spread down he rep thighs, like thick, heated water. Like blood. She squirmed to move against a wall, but a needle went to her neck, and she slipped out of consciousness.


	6. A Breath of Air

**I am so sorry for neglecting the story! Between mid-terms and regular old tests and homework, I have had no time to write. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

"Can I just end their pain? I haven't always been the best with the while pain thing. I'm better at just making people vanish. It would've been easier if you just let me do that too." Charlie put his hand on the shiny, varnished desk. "I'm serious, just end it. Pay me and let's be done with this."

The woman stared out the window, lips pursed. "I am playing for me, my dear boy. But, if you think it has been enough, I will take your word for it. The money will be wired in later today. Set them free. Do not kill them. And hide yourself well. Everyone will be looking for you in the next few months. That president will stop at nothing to find out who hurt his precious mistress."

Charlie left the room, but not before remembering to thank the vice president for the work.

* * *

The blood was caked everywhere on her body when they found her. It was on her cheeks, under her fingernails, on her feet, and it was matted into her slightly curled, normally glossy black hair. She was unconscious at the time, maybe in shock, or just having lost too much blood. Charlie had known that, and he made sure to vanish once they found her. He kept the audio tapes though.

Amanda Tanner was also found, in much better condition than Olivia. Amanda was shaking when they found her, but she was still conscious. She didn't have any brain injuries, but was missing some of her fingers, and a couple of her wisdom teeth. She flinched when they tried to wrap her in a blanket and transport her to the hospital, so they had to give her temporary sedatives.

* * *

The associates were the first to make it to the hospital. Huck walked in and immediately confronted the front desk. "Where is she?"

"In surgery. She had an occipital fracture. The other girl is in Room 303. Her father is on his way here."

It was strange how people in hospitals always knew where everything was, at least to Abby. How could they be so organized when everything else was falling apart? She sat down, fragile, into a chair in the waiting room. Harrison pulled out his phone, making notes, calls, anything he needed to do. And Huck stood quietly, staring at the OR doors. He knew what they did to people. He just had to hope that Liv hadn't been hurt too bad.

* * *

Fitzgerald Grant the 3rd walked in after a long meeting briefing him on war strategies for a new possible threat in East Africa. He pulled off his coat, threw it on the couch, and went to sit at his desk. But something was sitting on his desk, something so small that he almost would've missed it. But he didn't. And sitting there was a single, still bloodied tooth, from the mouth of Olivia Pope.

**Sorry it's short, I've been feeling rather uninspired lately. Hit me up with any suggestions because I have horrible writer's block.**


End file.
